


Run Run Lost Boy

by CastielFollowMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Pan AU, Team as Family, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan AU</p><p>Keith Kogane was a boy who dreamed of getting away, from the damp hospital room he called home, and finding someone to call his family. But was it even a home? All his wishes seem to be answered when a teen who goes by "Shiro" flies into Keith's room one night, offering to take him to Neverland. However, finding a home and finding a family may not be as easy as Keith had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Run Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So, if any of you follow, "You Should Be Scared of Me" I know I should update that and I'm working on it, I promise! TT_TT. But this AU and idea kept bugging me and would not go away until I wrote it. I always loved Peter Pan as a kid and thought it would be the perfect AU one-shot for Voltron! Ah, just imagine. Now, if you've read, "You Should Be Scared of Me" then you know I climb aboard the angst train, so be ready. But there's more fluff too in this one-shot than my other fic. I was also inspired by Ruth B's "Lost Boy" after listening to it on my way home from work.
> 
> Enjoy!

               Keith Kogane, was a boy with hair as black as night, and eyes as bright as the stars. When he went to bed early one winter night, he wished he would never wake up again.

x.x.V.x.x

                Keith’s whole body ached and burned, from the blisters and scaring tissue that ran all up his legs, across his back and stomach and ending like spidery veins along his chest.

                It was just a little over two years ago that Keith was a normal boy in England. Running around, playing ball by himself, jumping and best of all: not in pain. However, once the war had started, across the world, everything had changed. Schools were shut down, parents were drafted, kids were sent away. Then there were the fires, the bombing and the _burning_. Keith had learned this was happening everywhere in the world, but England seemed to be under the heaviest fire in his opinion.

                Keith wasn’t actually English.

                Apparently he was Korean. But his parents came to England before they dropped him off at the orphanage, eight years ago.

                Keith couldn’t even remember what his parents looked like.

                Why hadn’t they wanted him?

                Why?

                “Alright Keith, it’s time for lights out.” Keith grimaced when his usual nurse entered the hospital room. He allowed her to tuck him in and push his pillows around to lessen the pain, before administering some more morphine into his IV. His eyes watched the liquid slowly drip into his arm.

                Drip.

                Drip.

                Drip.

                “It’ll get better, come tomorrow.” The nurse smiled sadly, as she had every night but Keith chose to ignore her. Her words stopped having any meaning almost a year ago, when it was clear he wasn’t leaving the hospital any time soon. Or walking.

                Keith missed _walking._

                As she turned the lights out, Keith blearily looked towards the window to see the moon shining brightly into his room. He could hear the sounds of sirens and planes throughout the night, but despite this the medicine was soon lulling him to sleep.

                _I wish I could go home._

                Keith was unsure of how much time had passed, but it was clear that it was still nighttime, judging by the dark skies and the moon. He wasn’t sure what had woken him up this time, but for once it wasn’t actually the pain in his legs and torso. His vision was still blurry with the remainder of sleep, as he rapidly blinked awake.

                The moon shone even bright than normal, with a clear view of the stars.

                This was unusual, considering the stars were usually covered by smoke.

                However, Keith’s eyes soon focused and locked onto a dark shadow of a figure lurking in the corner of his hospital room. For a moment, he was overcome with childish fears and pulled the covers up to his mouth while his body trembled.

                The shadow danced across his room, and Keith was unable to see a face in the dark. It jumped from wall to wall, all the while getting closer to Keith with each move.

                “W-Who’s there?” Keith squeaked when the shadow was suddenly on his ceiling, hanging by its feet. Keith was a little more than frightened when he realized that the figure _didn’t_ have a face. _Was it even human?_ The shadow then jumped from the ceiling and landed on the floor next to Keith’s bed. Immediately, Keith tried to jump away but was stopped by the fiery burning in his legs.

                “Ah, there you are, little rascal!” Keith snapped his attention towards his window at the sound of the new voice. Standing in the, now open, window underneath the moonlight stood a tall boy. He wore nothing other than and black and white shirt, with black pants and… _slippers_ on his feet? His hair was shaved in the back and brown on top, with a small poof of white in his bangs.

                The boy grinned brightly, ignoring Keith’s obvious discomfort, before jumping after the shadow on his floor. The shadow tried to leap over Keith’s bed, but was immediately stopped when the new boy stepped on the shadow’s legs. The shadow froze before Keith watched in horror, as the shadow was sucked back into the feet of the boy, who was still grinning. The boy wiggled his feet and stomped around, checking to see if there were any more remainders of the shadow before facing Keith.

                Keith blinked at the boy’s smile and comforting face, momentarily forgetting his earlier fear.

                “Hi there! Sorry about that, shadows are always trying to get away from me.” The boy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Now that Keith could really see the boy up close, he saw that the kid was much taller and _older_ than Keith. He was probably a teenager. Keith shuddered at the thought.

                “Shadows?” Keith cocked his head in confusion. “Aren’t shadows just, things with no light?”

                “Ah, yeah. Sorta. They’re also really annoying when they’re not attached to anything.” The boy chuckled nervously. “Oh, where are my manners! Sorry, my name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.” The boy beamed, ignoring the rest of Keith’s question. He gave Keith a small wave, causing Keith’s lips to quirk.

                “My name’s Keith.” Keith replied suspiciously.

                Shiro laughed. “Just Keith?”

                Keith nodded and narrowed his eyes. “How did you even get in my room? We’re so high up.”

                “Easy, I flew in.” Shiro smiled again and Keith’s eyes widened. _How dumb did this kid think he was?_ Keith huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

                “That’s impossible. People can’t fly.” Keith muttered while Shiro merely laughed. His shoulders shook and he held his side but his smile never left his face. At this, Keith pouted.

                “That’s true. But I’m not like most people.” Shiro grinned brightly, stepping closer to Keith. However, Keith felt comforted by Shiro’s presence rather than frightened. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be talking to strangers, the doctors and caretakers at the orphanage always told him this, but there was something about Shiro that made him feel _safe._

                Something he hadn’t felt all his life.

                “Prove it.” Keith huffed, causing Shiro to stare in surprise. There was an amused smile on his lips but at least he didn’t laugh at Keith again. Though, he nodded and with a lazy wave of his hands, Shiro was lifted into the air and flying above Keith.

                He was flying! Actually flying!

                Keith’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his body vibrated with excitement. Shiro floated around the room, as if swimming, and pushed off against every wall in Keith’s room. The whole time, Keith’s eyes lit up further and further with excitement. It was as if a switch was flipped and his entire demeanor had changed.

                “How can you do that!? That’s amazing!” Keith cried, clapping his hands together. Shiro bowed, while still floating a few inches in the air, though he was practically on Keith’s bed by now. Keith struggled to sit up and watch Shiro. Thankfully, Shiro leaned over to help the smaller body into an upright position.

                “Easy. You just gotta believe, and also with a pinch of pixie dust.” Shiro replied with a small grin. Keith gasped and his mouth nearly dropped open.

                “Pixie dust?”

                Shiro nodded and then he whistled once. For a moment, Keith worried that a doctor or nurse would hear him and barge into Keith’s room, disturbing their time together. However, rather than that, a ball of bright light came barreling into the room, with glittery dust floating behind it. The ball of light flew around Shiro’s hair, messing up his hair before floating around Keith to do the same. Keith whined when his hair ruffled up but he was soon distracted by the small _person_ sitting on his legs.

                It was a woman, with dark skin and long, long white hair. Her ears were pointed and there were two small, distinct blue markings under her eyes. But what caught Keith’s attention the most were the pair of wings on her back.

                “Keith, meet Allura. She’s an Altea Pixie and my friend.” Shiro introduced the two, smiling softly at the look of absolute wonder on Keith’s face.

                “Hello Keith! It’s great to meet you.” Allura’s voice was much higher than Keith anticipated, making the young boy giggle, but soon he smiled at her. Her wings began to flap a couple times, before they became a blur of speed and Allura was soaring around the room once more with a dust of glowing glitter behind her.

                “That’s pixie dust. It’s even better than magic.” Shiro explained.

                “Can I fly too?” Keith held his breath in anticipation. The logical part of him knew if it never happened before, it was more than likely to not happen now. But the childish part of him wanted so badly to fly.

                To get away from here.

                “Of course you can!” Shiro laughed before flying on his back, over Keith’s bed. “Any kid can fly as long as they believe. And with just a tiny pinch of pixie dust!” Shiro’s arms raised as he spun in the air, causing Keith to clap excitedly.

                “Can you take me away from here?” Keith asked excitedly and Shiro suddenly froze. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, while Allura fluttered nervously at his side. Shiro swallowed thickly, staring at Keith.

                “You don’t like it here?”

                Keith’s entire mood dropped and suddenly he curled in on himself. He feared that Shiro was disappointed in him and could no longer look at Shiro. Instead he picked at his blankets.

                “No. I-It hurts every day and my legs are broken and nobody comes to see me.” Keith admitted quietly. Shiro could feel his heart cracking for the boy in front of him, so _young_ and suffering _so much._

                “B-Besides, no one will miss me if I’m gone.” Keith sniffled, rubbing his eyes to keep from crying in front of a big kid like Shiro. How embarrassing.

                “Keith...”Shiro sighed softly.

                “Please Shiro! I don’t want it to hurt anymore.” Frustrated tears were building in Keith’s eyes as he clenched his blankets tightly in his hands. He was shocked at the soft, gloved hand that gently grabbed a hold of his chin. The gloved hand was dimly glowing purple and soon enough, Keith was looking right up at the gentle smile on Shiro’s face.

                “Alright. I’ve come to help you go away. But, if you wanna fly you have to believe. Believe in magic, believe in me, believe in Allura and most importantly, you must believe in yourself.” Shiro explained softly, wiping away the stray tears in Keith’s eyes. “The rest is up to you.”

                Then Shiro stood up and pushed Keith’s blankets away, revealing his legs.

                His scarred, ugly legs.

                Rather than stare, as most kids _and_ adults had, Shiro merely smiled softly and asked Allura to come near him. The two shared a small, quiet conversation, all while Keith rubbed his arms self-consciously. Then Shiro clapped excitedly and stepped away from Keith.

                “Okay, Allura, a little pixie dust if you will.” Shiro asked with a bow and Allura giggled. She rushed over to Keith, flying around him a few times, allowing the gold dust to fall on Keith. Keith’s nose wiggled and he felt himself sneeze a couple times but soon enough the dust was gone. Then, Allura disappeared out the window while Shiro stood next to Keith.

                He held out his hand. “Ready? All you have to do is _believe.”_

                Keith nervously took his hand, when Shiro pulled him off the bed and attempted to stand Keith on his own two feet. Tears sprung into Keith’s eyes when a burning pain ran through his legs and he nearly crashed to the floor. Keith wobbled into Shiro’s arms.

                “You must believe in yourself Keith. Believe!”

                Keith’s breath hitched but he closed his eyes. _I believe. I believe._

                The pain began to fade away until he felt nothing.

_I believe. I believe._

                Everything felt lighter, happier, easier than Keith had ever felt before.

                _I believe._

                Keith slowly opened his eyes, looking _down_ at Shiro’s beaming face. It took Keith a few seconds to realizing why he was looking down at Shiro rather than up. It was because he was flying.

                “I’m flying! I did it! I’m really flying!” Keith practically screeched when he suddenly bumped into the ceiling. Shiro chuckled, floating up to where he was and pulling the boy away, while rubbing his head. Keith instantly latched onto Shiro by throwing his arms around Shiro’s waist.

                “Shiro, I did it! I’m flying!” His voice was slightly muffled by Shiro’s shirt but the older boy could understand him perfectly. He smiled softly and ran his hands through Keith’s hair.

                “Yeah. You sure did buddy.” He allowed Keith to let go before Keith launched himself across the room. A few times he wobbled and nearly crashed into the walls, but soon enough he had the hang of things and was flying like a pro.

                That’s when Shiro finally decided to ask. “Do you want to come with me?”

                Keith paused, eyes still shining brightly. “Where?”

                Shiro beamed. “To Neverland.”

x.x.V.x.x

                Neverland, it turns out, was paradise. It was an actual island, across an ocean so blue and so clear that Keith could see himself perfectly when they flew over it. They flew over ships and cars, flying higher than even airplanes at times and straight over Big Ben.

                It felt like it only took minutes before a small island came into view, covered in green trees and bushes, surrounded by blue ocean. Keith’s eyes widened when they came to land on the beach of the island and the feeling of sand in his toes was unlike any other.

                Keith wiggled his toes in the warm sand, giggling. He’d never set foot on a Beach before, why he hadn’t even left his hospital room in two years.

                Immediately, Keith burst into laughter and sprinted across the sand. He ran back towards the water and then back at Shiro, all while Shiro watched in amusement. He dug his hands into the sand and splashed at the water in front of him. The entire time, his legs never once bother him or hurt and the pain he’d felt for a long time was gone. He could still see the burns and scars but Keith didn’t care.

                _He was happy._

                As Keith spun around to thank Shiro, he was interrupted by loud, terrifying war cries coming from within the forest. Immediately Keith’s heart leapt in his throat. He didn’t know what lived on this island; if there were any terrifying monsters living in here, waiting to eat him.

                Keith shrieked when a group of _children_ jumped out of the bushes, all yelling and screaming. Then Keith frowned.

                The kids shrieked up hearing Keith shriek before running behind Shiro’s back. Immediately, Keith’s eyes narrowed and Shiro laughed.

                “Shiro, who is he!? What’s that kid doing here?!” A boy wearing a long blue sleep t-shirt and blue cloud-covered shorts, with tanned skin and big brown eyes glared at Keith, while hiding behind Shiro. His partner, a larger and darker skinned boy with a bandana tied over his forehead and fear in his eyes, shook in fright.

                “Yeah. What’s the runt doing here?” A much smaller kid, with wild auburn hair and a dust of freckles sprinkled over their nose and cheeks, and glasses that were much too large for their face, huffed. Shiro chuckled, patting his head.

                “Who are you calling runt, shrimpy?” Keith pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The kid with glasses glared dangerously.

                “Guys, this is Keith. He’s a part of our _family_ now.” Shiro introduced and Keith’s heart lurched on the word, family. The other seemed reluctant to accept this information and remained silent. Shiro sighed. “Keith, let me introduce you to the Lost Boys: Lance,” He pointed to the boy in the cloud pajamas. “Hunk,” This was the frightened boy with the headband. “And Pidge.” Lastly he pointed to the glaring little child. “Lance is nine, Hunk is ten and Pidge is eight, like you.”

                “Ha! He’s a baby.” Lance laughed, while pointing at Keith. Keith’s hands clenched into fists. Lance moved away from Shiro first and walked up towards Keith. Once he was much closer to Keith, Keith could see the slight blue tint to Lance’s skin and the pale, blue lips on Lance’s face.

                “’M not a baby.” Keith grumbled. He was glad that Lance didn’t so much as give his legs a second glance. Then Keith cocked his head in confusion. “Lost boys?”

                It was Pidge who spoke next, jumping away from Shiro and towards Keith. Their glare was gone, instantly replaced with a grin. Keith noticed the cloudy cover over Pidge’s eyes and the dark circles around their eyes.

                “That’s us! Shiro calls us the Lost Boys of Neverland!” Pidge laughed. “We take care of everyone in Neverland and keep kids safe!”

                “We also beat bad guys like nasty pirates and the evil Zarkon and his shadow minions!” Lance added with a karate chop. Keith swallowed but Shiro intervened quickly.

                “Ah, enough of that.” He pushed in between Keith, Lance and Pidge. Hunk whimpered at the loss of contact and scrambled after. Eventually, he calmed and stood next to Hunk before nervously smiling at Keith.

                “Hi. I’m Hunk, an official Lost Boy.” Keith beamed and shook the other boy’s hand.

                “Keith! I don’t know what I am.” Hunk laughed at this and Keith grinned.

                “You’re a Lost Boy now Keith. As long as you stick with us in Neverland.” Shiro grinned, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders. Lance whined at the new recruit before snatching Shiro’s other hand to hold.

                “A Lost Boy? Really?” Keith whispered.

                “Yeah, but only if you pass the test!” Lance replied smugly. Keith frowned, wishing he could wipe that look off Lance’s cold, blue lips. He looked to Shiro with pleading eyes who merely shrugged sheepishly.

                “Lance is right. All Lost Boys must pass the official test in order to become one.” He replied. “It’s a rule of Neverland.” Keith frowned but then admitted to defeat. It made sense.

                “Okay, what do I have to do?” Keith asked.

                “You just have to find a pile of gold! Gold belonged to the adults before Neverland but there aren’t any more here.” Pidge explained excitedly, adjusting their glasses.

                “No adults?” Keith frowned, eyeing Shiro from where he was. “Why are there only kids here?”

                Shiro smiled brightly. Too brightly. “Because kids are more fun, aren’t they buddy? Who wants some old stinky adults around, to make it boring!” Shiro exaggerated his facial features a bit, causing Keith and the others to giggle. Lance and Hunk both cried out, pumping the air, all the while chanting, “Kids rule! Adults drool!”

                “I guess. Adults are pretty boring.” Keith smiled and Pidge laughed.

                “Yeah! Shiro’s the oldest but he’s still a kid like us! He protects us!”

                As it turns out. All Keith had to do was locate some lost treasure. By himself. It seemed easy enough, but Keith was starting to doubt that as he climbed into a cave. He shivered, suddenly missing Shiro’s warmth even if Shiro and the others were following him.

                Shiro had helped him for a little while, leading him past an empty dock _(pirates sometimes come here, so stay away from the dock Keith),_ past the open caves in the water where dozens of older boys and girls were lounging around. Upon seeing them, they instantly perked up, looking at Keith and Shiro with sadistic grins. Shiro had pulled Keith close to them, while the other Lost Boys huddled together.

                “Those are the merfolk. They’re the older kids here and nothing but trouble, so stay away from them.” Shiro warned lowly, when the mermaids whistled and called out to Keith. He swallowed thickly, scooting away when Shiro kicked the tail of one out of their way.

                “What about you? Aren’t you an older kid?” Keith asked as Shiro looked down at him. He chuckled with a nod.

                “Yes. But I’m the leader. Can’t really lead if you have a tail, can you?” Shiro replied.

                Keith nodded. “No, I guess not.”

                That had been as far as Shiro had gone with him, before explaining everything to Keith. Find the gold. Whistle like a canary and we’ll come. Then you’re an official Lost Boy of Neverland.

                Keith grumbled, slipping on a rock before stumbling forward onto his hands and knees. Still he felt no pain so he stood up and brushed off his unhurt knees. Upon looking up, Keith’s eyes widened when he caught sight of an entire chest of gold, twinkling under the light of an opening in the cave. His glee rose immediately and he was practically _skipping_ towards the gold.

                _Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

                Just as Keith was about to reach for the gold and attempt to whistle to the others, he froze at the sound of loud, _echoing_ ticking coming from inside the cave. He couldn’t figure out where the ticking was coming from or why there even would be the sound of ticking in a cave, in a forest, on an island.

                _Maybe Shiro had a watch?_

                “Shiro?” Keith called into the cave with eyes narrowed. “Is that you? I found the gold and I was about the whistle.” Keith waited for Shiro to drop down in front of him, with that bright smile he always wore and give him a pat on the head. Still nothing emerged and Keith felt a sudden chill run down his spine, as if a cold burst of wind flew in the cave.

                “Shiro? Seriously, this isn’t funny. Stop messing around with me.” Keith huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. The ticking continued. “Seriously! This isn’t funny! If you don’t stop right now, I’m going to go home and you can forget about your stupid Gold!” Keith made sure to kick a pile of the gold into the water, watching it sink to the ground, for emphasis. Still the ticking continued.

                Then, Keith saw a figure in the shadows.

                “So, the little lost boy wants to go home?” Keith nearly fell backwards when instead of Shiro, a tall _man_ appeared out of the shadows. Keith immediately tried to crawl backwards when the man advanced towards Keith.

                He was like the monsters in Keith’s nightmares.

                His eyes were red, as if filled with blood, and his skin was almost as white as a ghost with weird purple markings and bruises littered across his arms and legs. His left eye was covered with an eyepatch, a long and jagged scar running down his cheek. Scratches and scars covered the skin that wasn’t blemished. But what caught Keith’s eye first was the long, glowing sword that was where his right hand should be.

                “W-Who are you? Shiro said there were no adults!” Keith whimpered when the man advanced closer. Behind him, in the shadows, he could see a black silhouette made of smoke, dancing along the wall with glowing purple eyes.

                _Tick. Tick. Tick._

                “Little Lost boys shouldn’t wander alone. You never know who might catch them.” The man chuckled hoarsely. “It seems you don’t quite yet believe in Neverland, nor do you really want to be _here.”_ The man’s smile was twisted and cruel, making Keith’s skin crawl. He scrambled back until his back hit a rocky wall before screaming for Shiro and the others.

                Quickly the man placed a scarred hand over Keith mouth and pressed the tip of the blade against his throat.

                “Shush little one, don’t scream.” The man cackled and Keith watched as the smoky figure swirled around him, eyes always following him. “I’m only here to take you back. Your hearts not set here and your time hasn’t come. There’s still some ticks left in you it appears.” Despite his appearance and need to laugh, the man’s voice wasn’t quite as evil as Keith was expecting. Nor was he making much sense.

                The man then heaved Keith over his shoulder and turned to exit out the cave. Keith wiggled, kicked and screamed but the man’s grip was solid on him. There was no way he was breaking free on his own.

                _I don’t want to go back._

                “Zarkon! What are you doing?” Keith nearly cried in relief upon seeing Shiro awaiting at the front of the cave. Keith could see Lance and the others hiding behind a pile of pushes, looking more terrified than Keith at the moment, though he couldn’t blame them. This Zarkon guy was tough.

                “You know the rules _Shirogane._ If his clock hasn’t run out, he is to be sent back. His heart isn’t quite ready yet.” Zarkon muttered bitterly. Keith watched Shiro’s face morph into one of sadness and anger and his heart dropped. He stood in Zarkon’s path, only to be shoved away harshly before Zarkon disappeared into the forest.

                “Shiro! Shiro!” Keith screamed over Zarkon’s shoulder, watching as Shiro sprinted to keep up with Zarkon. However, he was stopped by the black mass swirling around him. Keith screamed for his new friend, when a hand reached out to snag Shiro by the neck. His heart hammered wildly and he didn’t care that tears were building in his eyes.

                “Shiro! Shiro! No! Don’t let them take me back! Please Shiro!” Keith desperately kicked at Zarkon, but the man continued through the forest. Keith watched as Shiro fought against the black mass attacking him before his pain-filled eyes locked on Keith.

                “Keith! Keith, I promise to come back for you! I promise you won’t be alone! Stay on the path with Zarkon! _Do not wander away from Zarkon!”_ Shiro screamed, before he was swallowed by the black shadows around him.

                Then there was no more.

x.x.V.x.x

                Keith woke up and Neverland was nevermore.

                Upon seeing his hospital feeling, Keith scrambling out of pain, accidentally tearing the bandages around his legs and the IV from his arm. He stumbled to the floor, pain flaring in his legs and torso. _Burning, burning, everything was burning!_ Keith sobbed and screamed on the floor, trying to fly _(all he wanted was to fly)_.

                The nurses found him on the floor, IV out and bandages torn, with tears and snot all over his face. Immediately they scrambled to sedate the boy.

                Once again, Keith slept.

                Only to awake in his hospital room again.

                Every hour, a nurse came in to check on Keith and scold him for trying to leave his bed. Every hour, Keith ignored them.

                “Where’s Shiro! I want to see Shiro!” He would ask over and over.

                At first the nurses were dumbfounded and checked the entire hospital for anyone named Shiro. Any doctor, nurse or patient, but they could not find any. Eventually they came to the conclusion that Shiro must be an imaginary friend, made up from the boy’s loneliness.

                However, whenever one of them would claim that “Shiro” was in the room with Keith, Keith would call them a liar. Then he would demand to see Shiro.

                Shiro.

                Lance.

                Hunk.

                Pidge.

                Allura.

                All names that Keith kept muttering throughout the day. The doctors eventually thought Keith to be delirious from pain and ignored his pleads.

                “Shiro’s supposed to come. He’s supposed to take me to Neverland!”

                “Where is Neverland Keith?”

                “Neverland is safe! I want to go back! Where is Shiro? I want to go with Shiro!”

                “Who’s Shiro Keith?”

                “Shiro saves me! He takes me to Neverland!”

                Eventually the doctors had to sedate Keith to help him sleep through the night.

x.x.V.x.x

                Shiro came back two nights later, when Keith was running a fever of 40 degrees Celsius. His entire body was wracked with shivers and his pain flared in unbearable waves. Sweat drenched his neck and forehead and Keith moaned in agony. The doctors didn’t have enough medicine in the hospital to heal the boy and keep his pain at bay.

                “Keith?”

                Keith burst into tears, unable to control his emotions through a hazy mind upon hearing Shiro’s voice. It sounded far away and soft, even though Keith could make out Shiro’s body in front of him.

                “Oh Keith, shush. It’s okay. I’m here to make it all go away. Don’t worry.” Keith winced when he felt a hand on his forehead, before leaning into the cool touch. He moaned as Shiro pulled him into his arms and out of Keith’s bed.

                Keith fell in and out of consciousness while in Shiro’s arm but the fever and pain slowly reduced, until Keith felt as good as he had the other night that Shiro was there. He blinked tiredly before noticing they had landed in Neverland, and were flying into a giant log on the ground. Keith snuggled deeper into Shiro’s chest, not wanting to be let down at the moment. Though, he’d never admit it, being held by someone – _someone who cared_ – actually felt nice.

                Keith couldn’t remember the last time he was held.

                Eventually Shiro landed and shook Keith. The boy sighed but allowed himself to be put down and stand on his own two feet. Shiro’s hands lingered on Keith’s shoulders before looking down at him. The concern and worry etched into Shiro’s eyes made Keith’s stomach twist.

                “Are you alright Keith? Do you feel better?” Shiro whispered. Cheeks red, Keith nodded.

                “Yeah. Thank you. I thought you weren’t coming.” Keith admitted, twisting his hands together. Shiro’s eyes softened painfully.

                “Oh Keith, you were just a long way from Neverland. I traveled very far to come find you again.” Shiro whispered.

                “Yeah! Shiro’s been gone for _days_ because of you! And he had to fight Haggar!” Lance’s glare was much colder today than and Keith frowned. Hunk and Pidge both avoided eye contact.

                “Lance.” Shiro warned.

                “It’s true! You’re never gone this long and Haggar’s dangerous! You taught us that!” Lance cried, stomping his foot. He was still in his blue cloud pajamas and Keith noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes. He wondered if Lance’s feet were cold.

                Then he noticed the tears in Lance’s eyes and Keith swallowed.

                Lance was scared.

                For Shiro.

                _When did anyone feel that way for Keith?_

                “Lance,” Shiro sighed softly, removing his hands from Keith, who whined. Instantly, he dropped to one knee and pulled Lance into his arms and Lance immediately buried himself into Shiro. Pidge and Hunk also joined in, piling on top of Shiro, who chuckled at their antics.

                Keith awkwardly looked around the area they were in. His eyes widened when he realized that _inside_ the log was a home. With floors, couches rugs and beds too. Four beds.

                Keith’s heart dropped.

                “C’mere.” Keith jumped when Lance had grabbed the hem of Keith’s red jacket. He hadn’t noticed the boy walking to him. He avoided looking into Lance’s teary eyes, but was soon yanked into the center of the hug. Pidge wrapped their skinny arms around Keith’s neck while Hunk hugged him at the waist. Even Lance squished him in his own version of the hug and Shiro pulled every one of them into his arms.

                Keith gawked.

                “This is called a hug. Families hug each other and we Lost Boys do it a lot, so get used to it mullet-head.” Lance muttered, but there was a bit of fondness in the nine-year-old’s voice rather than bitterness. Keith blinked and a light blushed dusted his cheeks.

                “Don’t call me that, stupid head!” He whined but found himself leaning into the others’ touches.

                _Is this what it’s like to be loved?_

x.x.V.x.x

                Keith found that Hunk was amazing at showing Keith where all the animals were. Animals seemed to follow the gentle boy around, where ever they went. He would show Keith all his favorite little lambs and foxes with a bright smile, before launching into a speech about each animal.

                Keith didn’t mind how much Hunk talked then, because usually he was quiet when all five of them were together.

                Like Keith.

                Plus, he enjoyed Hunk’s enthusiasm, and learning about the animals.

                Hunk was also an incredible cook. Even if he was only ten years old. After eating nothing but food from the hospital and even then it was minimal, Keith was ravenous to try anything. And Hunk was a god.

                His food made Keith want to cry.

                “My mama taught me to cook when my little sissy was born.” Hunk explained during dinner one day. Keith swallowed his large mouthful, chugging down his glass of milk faster than Lance could and beamed.

                “Where are your parents?” Keith asked and Hunk frowned.

                “I dunno.”

                Keith wondered why Hunk had a wound on his forehead, in the shape of a small circle, when his bandana slipped off at dinner. He chose to keep quiet when Hunk immediately covered it up.

x.x.V.x.x

                Pidge and Keith were great together on missions.

                When Shiro needed them to look at a particular place on the island or make sure the docks were empty, Pidge and Keith usually went together. Pidge was great at building little devices that could track the presence of outsiders or adults from a safe distance.

                Keith was good at fighting any crocodiles or bad animals in their way who tried to attack them.

                “You’re a pretty good fighter.” Pidge grinned, pushing their glasses back up their nose. Keith beamed at the praise once the crocodile had swam away in tears _(not really, but don’t tell Keith)_. Thanks you’re pretty smart. I’m not good with numbers and stuff like that.”

                Pidge frowned. “How come?”

                “I couldn’t go to school when I was in the hospital anymore. Plus they all were shut down because of the war.” Keith shrugged, digging his hand in the dirt. He’d never admitted out loud that he’d felt dumb when six-year-olds could do multiplication better than Keith back in England.

                “War?”

                “Yes. ‘S how I got these burns.” Keith’s toes pointed together and the burns on his pale skin stood out even more so. Pidge stared at his legs, biting their lips while Keith squirmed under the attention.

                “I was sick before I got to Neverland. That’s why my eyes look so weird.” Pidge replied, startling Keith. He wasn’t expecting the other to go into detail about their eyes _(even if he was curious)_. “I couldn’t see for a while and I was in a hospital too, and my brother Matt always came to visit. But then Shiro came and he made me illness go away and I could see again. He’s my hero!”

                Keith laughed. “Me too.”

x.x.V.x.x

                Tick-Tock.

                Tick-Tock.

                Tick-Tock.

x.x.V.x.x

                Lance was the hardest to get along with.

Not because Keith didn’t like him, but because Lance was always trying to outdo him in something and of course, being competitive, Keith always challenged Lance back. It had gotten them into more scuffles and more trouble with Shiro, but Keith had to admit: it was fun.

However, Lance always picked Keith as his partner to fly.

                Other than Shiro, Keith and Lance were the best flyers of the group. The usually went faster _(Keith not too fast or you’ll drop into the ocean and I won’t catch you)_ and higher _(Lance if you go any higher I will yank you down by your underwear)_ than anyone else. It was the few places where Keith felt like he could actually touch the stars and the moon.

                “You can’t actually touch the moon dummy.” Lance snorted when Keith admitted this from where they sat in the trees. “The moon’s in space, _mi mama_ told me so.” To this Keith would roll his eyes with a huff.

                “I know that. But who says we wouldn’t be able to fly into space?” Keith shot back. Lance rubbed his chin in thought for a full minute.

                “But _how_ would we _breathe?”_ Lance argued.

                “Easy, pixie dust. Right Allura?” Keith asked the small Altean pixie who was resting on Shiro’s shoulder.

                Allura laughed. “It’s not as simple as that, but if you believe hard enough, I’m sure you can do it.” She smiled softly and Keith shyly looked away with a blush. Lance teased him with a grin.

                “Fine, then you and me, we’ll be the first ones to space!” Lance held out his hand, and with a smirk, Keith shook it.

                He didn’t comment on how cold it felt.

x.x.V.x.x

                Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock.

                “Shiro, his heart is calling back.”

                “I know Allura. I know.”

                Tick-Tock. Tick-Tock.

x.x.V.x.x

                A week later, Keith woke up in the hospital again, after falling asleep in _his_ bed in Neverland. He closed his eyes for the entirety of the morning, trying to make this all a dream. But it seemed that Neverland was a dream and this was reality.

                Keith didn’t cry that time.

                He didn’t move, but instead stared out the window all day and night until his body practically shut down with exhaustion.

                “Keith, why won’t you sleep?”

                “I’m waiting.”

                “Waiting for who?”

                “For Shiro. I’m supposed to be in Neverland. I’m a Lost Boy now.”

                Shiro.

                Lance.

                Hunk.

                Allura.

                Pidge.

                The doctors thought the boy was growing insane. Talk went around the hospital to move him to the psychiatric ward. Keith ignored them and looked out his window.

                “Keith, where is Neverland?”

                “I don’t know. It’s far away.”

                “How far?”

                “Far enough that I can fly.”

                “Why do you fly?”

                “Because I believe. And pixie dust.”

                “Keith, children cannot fly.”

                “Shiro taught me. You can if you believe in Neverland.”

                “Neverland isn’t real.”

                “It isn’t to adults.”

                Keith waited almost an entire week.

x.x.V.x.x

                When Keith took him back to Neverland, he was more closed off than usual. More hesitant about returning to Neverland. Less excited.

                Keith worried that he was being sent away from Neverland because he didn’t _belong._ Because he wasn’t meant to be a part of this family and Keith couldn’t bear the pain if that was true. His heart ached just at the thought.

                However, Shiro continued to try and get Keith to smile and engage him in their activities. Even if his heart ached every time he looked at Keith. _He’s fighting still; there’s still some fight left in him and that’s why he can’t stay_.

                Shiro decided to show Keith some of the other children. One particular group of children was being led around by what looked like another Altean pixie. Though, this one was a guy with a weird mustache. He wasn’t nearly as pretty as Allura and Keith decided to say so.

                Lance had never laughed so hard.

                Even Hunk and Pidge were grinning and Shiro just look flabbergast.

                However, luckily the pixie (Coran was his name) just shrugged and nodded. “Certainly. No creature can amount to the beauty of the princess.” He managed to get the children to stay with them to for the night, with a feast and dances being held in their honor. Keith laughed the entire night, letting his fears and insecurities wash away. He _danced_ all night long with his group of Lost Boys, even allowing Shiro to dance with him.

                By the end of the night, Keith’s face was red with laughter and his eyes were twinkling. Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith and Shiro laid in the sand beside Keith and the fire all wearing smiles of their own.

                “I hope it can stay like this forever.” Hunk said out of nowhere.

                Keith’s heart skipped a bit.

                Before he could answer, though, Lance had snorted. “Yeah, maybe if Keith quits leaving. Where do you keep going anyway?” Keith frowned, feeling hurt that Lance would accuse him of such an act but quickly brushed it off.

                “It’s not my fault I keep going back.”

                “Back where?”

                “To the hospital. Where I came from _._ ” Keith sighed when Lance suddenly shot to his feet. His hands were clenched at his sides and his brown eyes were wide, while his blue lips looked even colder than usual.

                “What?! You mean you can go back? Why do you get to go back?” Lance shrieked and Keith winced. He felt his own blood beginning to boil and he stood up against the older boy.

                “It’s not like I want to keep going back! I don’t know why!” Keith shouted and by now Hunk, Pidge and Shiro had scrambled upright.

                “Keith, Lance…” Shiro started only to stop when Lance suddenly shoved Keith back.

                “Why do you get to go home and we don’t?! Why can’t I go home to my family?! I want my family!” Lance screeched and tumbled backward when Keith shoved him back. Tears dripped down his cheeks and Keith’s heart raced. _Wasn’t this his family? Wasn’t this is?_

                “What?”

                “I want my mama! I want my papa! I want my _hermanas_ and _hermano!_ I want to go home! It’s not fair, why do you get to?!” Lance sobbed, swinging wildly at Keith. Before Keith could try to dodge the punch, Shiro’s glowing hand had grabbed a hold of Lance.

                “Keith! Lance! That’s enough!” He commanded, eyes full of hidden worry. Keith swallowed thickly.

                “No! Lemme go! I wanna go home! It’s not fair! _It’s not fair!”_

                Keith’s heart cracked and his eyes filled with unshed tears. His scarred legs trembled when he took a step back away from Lance who was still crying. Shiro snapped his attention to Keith and Keith could see the raw pain in Shiro’s eyes. _Pain he had caused._

_He didn’t deserve a family._

                With that, Keith spun around and sprinted away from the group that he had once actually called his family. Possibly forever.

x.x.V.x.x

                It was Zarkon who had actually found him, hours later, lost and alone in the dark forest.

                This time Haggar was not with him.

                Instead he held out a hand to Keith, ignoring the boy’s tears and waited until Keith grabbed a hold of his hand. The two walked into the dark forest, and Keith took one last look behind him.

                They walked in silence for a long time with Zarkon leading Keith through the forest. More and more colors disappeared, the further they went, and shapes meshed into one. Keith’s body trembled with chills as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He swallowed but continued in silence behind Zarkon.

                _Keith._

                Keith would have stopped if Zarkon hadn’t been pulling on Keith’s arm with a tight grip. His heart sped up at hearing the voice that felt like it was right beside him. But one glance around told Keith that Shiro was not around.

                _Keith?_

                Keith blinked and hunched in on himself while Zarkon watched with a frown.

                _Keith._

_Keith._

_Keith._

                “Guys? Guys?” Keith tugged violently at Zarkon’s arm when Zarkon snarled and pulled him closer. Keith’s heart was hammering by now, the deeper and deeper they went into the darkness and his body screamed to get away. He squirmed as hard as his little body could, simply trying to break free of this captor. Finally, with a burst of energy and willpower, Keith had clamped his teeth down against Zarkon’s forearm.

                A disgusting taste filled his mouth but it was enough.

                Zarkon yelped, releasing his grip on Keith for a second and Keith could make his getaway. He sprinted as fast as his legs could go in the opposite direction of Zarkon, tears falling out his eyes. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

                “You brat! You’ll be lost forever! Get back here!” Zarkon’s voice slowly faded out as Keith ran further and further away.

                But no matter how far he ran, the darkness was never ending.

x.x.V.x.x

                It was cold.

                Very cold and Keith couldn’t stop shivering.

                His eyes were working too.

                Everything looked as if there was a shadow over his eyes. He had made it out of the darkness, but the world was dulled and grey. The trees looked inky and black and the grass was all but dead.

                Keith felt slow.

                Like he was trudging.

                His teeth chattered so much and until his jaw was sore.

                He felt drained.

                _Keith?_

Keith blinked and turned around.

                He wanted to smile and jump into Lance’s arms. But Keith felt as if all the energy had actually been zapped from him. That and the terrified look on Lance’s face made him stop for a second.

                _Keith? Oh my god! Keith? Shiro! Shiro!_

                Lance’s words slurred in Keith’s mind as he stumbled towards Lance. However, Lance jerked away from Keith, causing Keith’s heart to crack even further. Lance’s face morphed from fear to guilt.

                _Keith? I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Shiro! Shiro!_

                Keith caught sight of his hand and almost screamed, as Shiro came running through the trees.

                His hand was black.

                Completely black.

                There was nothing else.

                _Keith? Keith? Oh no, Keith? I told you to stay with Zarkon if he comes! Oh no, Keith!_

                Keith blinked when a dulled version of Shiro entered his vision.

                Their voices were beginning to drown out and Keith’s vision was swimming.

_Keith? Keith? Allura help him! Allura!_

_Shiro, he’s being lost in between. The only way he can be saved is to be sent back!_

_Then do it!_

_Shiro I can’t guarantee…_

_Allura, please! Don’t let him become a shadow! Do it!_

 Keith felt his eyes roll back into his head and the darkness took over.

                _Keith? Keith? KEITH!_

x.x.V.x.x

                Keith woke up in the hospital. The nurses all but burst into tears upon seeing him awake, even if he was barely coherent.

                Apparently he’d been in a coma for almost a month. However, Keith woke up silent. He wouldn’t talk for anyone for anything. Several doctors and psychologists had been to his room, but Keith never spoke. Rather he stared out the window without a word. Though, Keith kept his mouth shut and his voice to himself, even when the pain in his legs and torso became near unbearable. Every day some psychologist or doctor would visit Keith to talk to him.

                “Keith, what happened to Neverland?” They would ask.

                “Where is Shiro?” Another tried to ask.

                “What happened while you were asleep?”

                “Where’s Hunk or Pidge or Lance?”

                “Where is Neverland, Keith?”

                “What happened?”

                Keith stayed silent.

x.x.V.x.x

                “This is where he lives?”

                “Yes Lance, shush.”

                “This is horrible! We have to make him come back!”

                “Lance, it’s not that easy.”

                “Of course it is, Shiro. We ask him.”

                Keith blinked tiredly as the voices slowly began to come into focus. His body ached more so than usual and his legs felt as if they were on fire, but Keith roused himself into the land of wakefulness. He blearily looked around the room only for his heart to stop upon seeing the five faces looking down at him.

                Keith silently gaped, with wide eyes, feeling more alert than ever. Lance was grinning brightly, pressed on Keith’s bed. Pidge was also grinning as they stared on their tip toes to see Keith. Hunk was shyly waving from the other side of his bed, while Allura beamed right in front of his face. Her wings were fluttering in a blur and pixie dust fell down. Above everyone else, Shiro was smiling softly, looking down at Keith with careful, _warm_ eyes.

                “Hi Keith.”

                Keith’s throat tightened.

                “We’re sorry about the last time we saw you. We had to send you back to keep you safe.” Allura explained quietly, fluttering softly on Keith’s pillow. Still, Keith could find no words to actually say to anyone else in the room. At the moment, his heart and stomach was filled with dread that they had only come to insult him for not listening.

                “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Lance’s eyes casted downward when Keith turned to look at him in surprise. “I just missed my original family and I took it out on you. But I see why you don’t wanna come back. This place is so bad.”

                “Uh, yeah.” Keith swallowed.

                “But that’s why you hafta come back to us! You’re our family and we can’t be a home without you!”

                “What – uh – you – um, want me to come back?” Keith stumbled over his words, blushing bright red. He held his breath when Shiro’s shoulders fell.

                “Oh Keith,” Shiro moved between Lance and Pidge, before grabbing one of Keith’s hands. Keith could feel his eyes beginning to burn and he could not look up at the pain in Shiro’s eyes. He didn’t deserve to call them his family, or feel the love that they give after all the pain he had caused.

                “Keith,” Shiro’s hand that glowed purple, once more pulled Keith’s chin upright so that he was looking directly into Shiro’s eyes. “Lance is right. You’re a part of this family – a Lost Boy of Neverland! Of course we want you to come with us. We’ve always wanted you to come home.” Keith’s breath hitched when Shiro mentioned _their_ home. Hunk had squirmed his way in between Keith and Shiro with a smile of his own, much to Keith’s surprise.

                “Yeah. I mean, we don’t wanna pressure you or anything, ‘cause if you’re happier here than we’ll respect that.” Hunk twisted the sheets in his hands and took a deep breath. “But we all would like you to come home, and be a Lost Boy with us.”

                Keith felt his throat tightened and he couldn’t help the small sniffle. Upon seeing this, everyone had begun to panic. Lance was thinking that somehow Keith was still hurt; Hunk though Keith didn’t want to go with them; Pidge worried that Keith hated them; Shiro feared that Keith would remain lost.

                Until finally, Keith smiled through his tears.

                “I wanna go home.”

                There were cheers all around, mainly from Lance and Pidge. Shiro and Hunk were much calmer but their faces were anything but joy and excitement. Keith giggled when Pidge messily tried to wipe his tears away and Lance began to jump up and down on his bed. During the whole ordeal, Keith hadn’t realized that his legs no longer were burning and his chest didn’t hurt anymore.

                In fact, if Keith stopped to think about it, he felt better than he had all his life.

                He felt happy, whole and safe.

                All thanks to the Lost Boys he called _home._

                “Ready?” Shiro held out his hand to Keith, while the others began to soar out Keith’s window. Without hesitation, Keith grabbed Shiro’s glowing hand in his own, tightly gripping it, before launching himself off his bed and after the others, all with Shiro laughing beside him.

                “Let’s go home to Neverland. Forever.”

x.x.V.x.x

                In a hospital, alone in his bed, a boy with hair as dark as night and eyes as bright as the stars, took his final breath with a smile on his face.

x.x.V.x.x

_I am a lost boy from Neverland,_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we’re bored we play in the woods,_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_“Run, run, lost boy,” they say to me_

_“Away from all of reality.”_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few notes. While this is based off Peter Pan, it actually isn't the Peter Pan from Disney. I always was curious about the fact that Peter Pan is said to have been based off the myth, of Peter Pan being almost like a Grim Reaper for children and guides their souls to peace. So, if you understood the end of this story, that was where I was headed. Shiro is the one who helps guide the children's souls to Neverland, after the children die. The Peter Pan in Disney was set during a World War in England and that would certainly be a time of heavy civilian casualties including children. So I hope that came across, as I didn't want to tag a character death and ruin the whole fic.
> 
> I like the dark tales. :)
> 
> Okay, now if you liked this fic and love more team fics with ANGST, you could check out my other fic, "You Should Be Scared of Me" if you haven't already. Loads of angst, hurt and comfort and family/team building. I plan to update that fic on Thursday, with seven chapters in total.
> 
> Was this one-shot even any good? It felt better in my head. But I still liked it. Let me know!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


End file.
